


Колобок в действии

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bun
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Retelling, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Написано по заявке — Кроссовер со сказкой "Колобок". Гарри Поттер своей живучестью (и от бабушки ушёл, и от дедушки ушёл) весьма напоминает Колобка. Обыграйте, пожалуйста, эту сказку в реалиях ГП, где в роли Колобка — сам Гарри, а бабка-дедка-звери — те, кто хочет Гарри обидеть. Распределение ролей + съедать ли в конце Колобка — на усмотрение автора.
Kudos: 1





	Колобок в действии

Жил-был Альбус Дамблдор, лицом красив, характером пригож, умениями — талантлив. Говорит он как-то Минерве МакГонагалл: «Все хорошо, да старею я, спасать мир в одиночку уже не по силам, героя-богатыря наколдовать бы, да такого, чтобы у-у-ух!..» А Минерва в ответ: «Где же, старый, я тебе такого раздобуду? По сусекам поскрести на друидский манер, что ли? Одним предсказанием от Трелони вряд ли обойдемся. Дальше кумекать надо». Повздыхали они, покумекали, лежа под одним одеялом, но как-то не сработало. А потом и полгода не прошло, как аккурат в Хэллоуин им Хагрид подарочек преподнес, слезно попросил пристроить, вырастить. Дамблдор на подарочек, что звался Гарри, налюбоваться не мог: румян да пригож, непоседлив, но — чудеса чудесатые! — из любой беды невредимым выбирается. Как в школу его пристроили, так подарочек им сразу и заявил с порога: «Взрослым я стал, низкий поклон вам, конечно, за всю любовь-заботу, но ухожу от вас, вольной жизни захотелось, самостоятельной!». Повздыхали старик со старухой, да отпустили. Лишь фениксу, птице чудной да волшебной, строго-настрого наказали приглядывать за чудесным оболтусом, оберегать его. 

И зажил Гарри вольготно, радостно, что хотел, то и воротил: в лес ночами бегал; гигантских пауков провоцировал; дементоров пугал, до лютой седины доводил; а одному несчастному голодному призраку все никак не давал возможности разжиться кровью единорожьей. Заяц, назвавшийся Квирреллом, мимо пробегал, да не свезло бедняге, уговорил его призрак совместно великую мстю мстить. Заманил заяц Гарри в западню, похвастался: «Съем тебя сейчас, поднадкусываю, истинное лицо свое покажу, от страха окочуришься!». А Гарри-богатырь грудь колесом выпятил, говорит: «Я от дедушки с бабушкой ушел, куда уж тебе ко мне лапищи свои тянуть! Обломись!». Заяц не послушал, да зря — лишь горстка пепла в итоге от него и осталась, а Филч и её вымел метлой. Потом все и думать про то забыли. Один дед печалился, за мир боялся, тайком в башню к Гриндевальду бегал советоваться, но, как шептались, бегал не только лясы точить...

А Гарри рос и катился дальше. 

Затем в школу волк пришел. Пошастал по замку, попринюхивался и для начала решил шоколадом героя приманить. Все в один голос запричитали, засоветовали: Гарри, берегись, мол, зверь он лютый, зубы скалит, да на тебя как-то странно ко́сится. Но Гарри опять свою песенку завел: «От всех ушел и этому буду не по зубам». Так и получилось: волк в итоге оказался ручным, дрессированным, крысоловом. Один лишь Снейп за спиной нашептывал: «Не к добру это, не по фэншую!»

А Гарри никого не слушал и бежал дальше. Бежал, пока не допрыгался. Явился как-то в школу медведь, и не простой, а зубастый да в розовой кофточке, с котятами в лукошках. Чудно́ так улыбнулся, оскалился, пообещал свой порядок во всем навести: феникса сожрать, деда отдать под трибунал, кошку старую на мыло пустить. И стал этот медведь Гарри-колобка медленно изводить: то оболжет, то напугает до икоты, то Визенгамотом пригрозит. Гарри запричитал-закручинился, понял вдруг, что главное у него отбирают — свободу. И пошел он ва-банк. В наглую рожу уставился и говорит: «Я от дедушки ушел? Ушел. А от бабушки? И от нее, родимой. Потому чихать я хотел на вашего Министра магии. Заяц тоже вон издох. Свидетели имеются! А вы на ту стервозную лису работаете, чье имя произносить всем боязно, народ об этом знает, но сказать открыто боится. А я — герой, я не боюсь!». Медведь малость оторопел от такого напора и побежал к Снейпу жаловаться. А тот сразу прикинулся овечкой: «Какая такая лиса? Знать не знаю, не ведаю, а Веритасерум давно испарился, выветрился». В итоге медведя затравили кентаврами, их молодняк долго еще медвежью шкуру рвал-делил, в лесу шум такой стоял, такой беспорядок творился, что даже Хагриду потом как-то странно икалося.

Прошла пара лет, колобок и по городам уже набегался, и по селам-деревням, даже в лесах в палатке пожил, как тот юный пионер. И все его не устраивало, верил, что судьба уготовила ему новую встречу с лисой. Гарри так и загадал: если и в этот раз не сожрет, значит, он точно везунчик и в детстве в котел с Феликс Фелицис угодил.

Мать, видать, тогда училась тому зелью у Снейпа, а тот, как известно, плохому не научит. Вот младенцу и подфартило, и теперь весь мир расхлебывает.

Лису долго ждать не пришлось: явилась и прямо с разбегу захватила школу, а змеюку свою ручную посадила Снейпа сторожить. Гарри-колобок сколько лет пытался разгадать, что за ценность в этом Снейпе-нефрите, да так и не смог, сколько ни тужился. А змеюка понимала, видать, и зубы скалила, жадно облизывалась. Но делать-то нечего, Гарри для начала пришлось с лисой разобраться. Та и хитрила, и подлизывалась, и всеми сокровищами мира к его ногам сыпала. Утверждала-врала даже, что они с Гарри одной крови, одного духа. Но Гарри же не просто так героем-богатырем прозвали. От всех сбежал-ушел, неужели просто так кредо свое разрушит и с лисой останется? «Нет! — сказал герой и топнул ногой. — Не бывать этому! Зачем полцарства за коня, когда весь мир можно единолично и в полное свое удовольствие?» Лиса рассерчала и кинулась в бой. Но предсказуемо зубы все и обломала: колобок от долгих странствий зачерствел, заматерел, местами даже плесенью покрылся. Беззубая лиса в итоге от тоски сама удавилась, пеплом-тленом осыпалась. Гарри глядь: пока на лису отвлекался, змеюка Снейпа сожрать успела! Обидно стало, аж до слез. 

Гарри подумал-помозговал, смело воспользовался хроноворотом да и кинулся спасать Снейпа. Как красну девицу прямо из лап чудовища и вырвал, обезопасил. Вернее, из могучих змеиных колец и чешуи. А Снейп потом в долгу не остался: пригрел, обласкал, в подмастерья взял, плесень зельями излечил, черствость своей нежной заботой вытравил.

И жили все долго да счастливо.

А колобок потом все-таки ходил надкусанным с одного бока. И глупо улыбался в ответ, когда спрашивали, кто осмелился. Снейп тоже улыбался, но так, чтобы никто не заметил. Хитрым был, умным, не просто лисой, а кицунэ, что легко в кого хочешь оборачивается.

Тут и сказочке конец, а кто слушал — молодец!


End file.
